


Anchor

by AmyFick (Kolaflor)



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Crowded trains, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolaflor/pseuds/AmyFick
Summary: Getting back home goes wrong (or so right?)
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Anchor

Haru shuddered, the only noises in his room were the cicadas outside and heavy breathing coming from himself.

He had arrived home bursting with adrenaline, he flopped on the bed trying to calm himself, failing miserably. He could feel Aki's scent on his clothes, his nose flared at his heightened senses, his cock rock hard inside two layers of clothing.

\--

There were hours in which the train home was a little rowdier than others. Haru was used to it, he had his van, but finding good parking was something his mind was not always up to, if he had his one class that day he'd take the train and get back home faster.

They had taken the train together that afternoon, Aki had to pick up something nearby and his motorcycle was in a scheduled revision.

They got in a crowded wagon, Aki scoring a spot against the door that rarely opened on the other side except for a couple of stops that were way after their own. There was some noise on the side of the wagon but they didn't pay much attention to it. Haru turned his back to his friend as they got pushed around by the rest of the people getting into the wagon. He felt the tips of his fingers tingling at being so close to him.

He had accepted a long time ago that he felt something for Aki; it was new for him and he didn’t want to explore it much, it’s not as if the man would ever correspond his...feelings? Were they feelings or just curiosity? They were friends and nothing more, even if he sometimes felt that there was something more on the way the man teased him and was always ready to put his hands on him. Haru had swore to himself that he wouldn’t give into his overthinking and accept it for what it was.

It’s not like this would help him from feeling dizzy while standing next to him where he could smell the man’s cologne.

The noise of the train at high speed always made Haru numb, but he liked it somehow, as if everything blended together and he'd travel through time.

The noise from the right side intensified, there was someone talking, but it seemed to subdue once they passed the first stop.

He checked his phone out of habit.

The noise was loud again and everything happened too fast. 

There was a drunk woman inside their wagon, it seems like she was walking around talking nonsense. The train took a sharp curve moving everyone in their spot except the drunk woman who stumbled around bumping into someone in front of them, there was another sharp take and she practically fell over Haru making him stumble backward in the little space he had.

He took a sharp intake of air feeling crowded. 

The woman left and kept walking, but what didn’t leave was the air in Haru’s lungs. He was pressed flush against Aki’s torso, practically leaning on him, the man’s hands were keeping him straight, one of them on his left hip and the other one crossed against his chest, from his belly up to his collarbone.

“Got you…” Aki breathed over his ear relaxing the grip of his arms but not moving them away.

People shuffled around as the next station arrived and the police took the woman out. More people came in before Haru could disentangle himself from Aki, keeping them squished together in a very compromising position.

He felt his face getting hot as if he had a fever. Haru could feel every inch of Aki’s chest squaring against his back, his stomach slowly going up and down as he breathed against his waist and the belt buckle poking over his butt at the motion from the train.

Truth is, Haru could move, he could excuse himself and make people move around a bit and give him some space if he really wanted, but did he? This was probably the most erotic thing that had ever happened to him even if it seemed awful. Being stuck in a nasty and too crowded train, too hot and with sweat sticking his clothes to his skin. But he wouldn’t change if for anything.

He was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this is an incomplete idea.
> 
> I had this in my drafts since December, apparently I had a surge of ideas for this and never completed it.  
> \--  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
